Vermelho
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Um, dois, três, quatro tons de vermelho e a sensação de estar ficando louco." - Com todo amor, para você Snape.


_Harry Potter não me pertence._

_Entretanto, a fanfic é minha. E é dada com todo o amor do mundo à Snape - ou Mister R. _

**

* * *

**

**VERMELHO.**

A cor dela era o _vermelho_. Era essa cor, pois tudo que lhe lembrava ela tinha esse tom. E ponto. Sem discussões. Era seu modo de enxergá-la. Era a sua metáfora. E era a sua obsessão.

Ela era _vermelho_; uma cor tão intensa quanto à própria garota. Vermelho fogo, vermelho sangue, _vermelho ela e vermelho você_.  
_Um, dois, três, quatro _tons de vermelho e um roçar de mãos.

Os cabelos dela eram vermelhos, bem cuidados, e compridinhos. Um ruivo forte, um laranja-_avermelhado._ Era vermelho no sol; quando as pontinhas de seus fios reluzindo à luz solar parecendo, desse modo, pegar fogo. Era vermelho ao vento; quando ela, em cima de sua vassoura, deslizava pelo céu em seu maldito time de quadribol treinando com afinco. Uma cor tão vívida e cálida que dói nos olhos. Um vermelho perigo e_ a sensação de estar ficando louco._

Pele clara, sardas; olhos castanhos claros, profundos e intimidadores. Ela é durona, corajosa, e fascinante. As unhas bem feitas, moldadas em um esmalte _vermelho - maçã - do - amor_. Lábios carmim, _carmim - vermelho_.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_ e seus vários tons de vermelho. _Draco Malfoy_ e sua fixação por essa cor.

Vermelho e um sussurro ao pé do ouvido. _Vermelho_ _tom_ _vergonha_ das bochechas dela após um beijo frio em seu pescoço. Vermelho dos encontros às escuras e do frio intenso no estômago em meio a isso. Vermelho dos lábios inchados e apressados.

Crabbe e Goyle à sua frente. O salão comunal cheio, café de uma manhã nublada e seca, nada em sua mesa chamava tanta atenção como na mesa _dela_. Pansy ao seu lado – ela não era tão interessante. Miguel Corner, Dino Thomas, Harry Potter e um _vermelho cor ciúme._

Vermelho do uniforme dela, da intimidade que vocês criaram. Vermelho que matava o verde de seu uniforme e incendiava de sua obsessão por ela. Vermelho do amor que ela dizia sentir por você. Vermelho do começo, quando ela sussurrava apenas _Malfoy. _Vermelho do fim, quando ela passou a sussurrar _Draco._

Vermelho do seu mundo desmoronando. Você costumava jogar os dados; era você que dava as cartas. Vermelho _diga-me que me ama e eu largo tudo._ Vermelho dela rindo; não um riso de deboche, e sim apenas um sorriso que iluminava toda sua face e deixava seus lábios (_vermelhos)_ ainda mais tentadores. Um sorriso que dizia tudo que você quizesse e pudesse ouvir, Draco. Vermelho e _nem sentir falta daquele mundo passado e apagado. _Vermelho de deixar o negro e o verde musgo para trás.

Vermelho dela ser tua e de mais ninguém. Sua, sua e sua.

Você sabe que está ficando louco, Draco.

Não que loucura seja algo para se vangloriar, mas dessa loucura você precisa. E você desistiria de tudo para poder tê-la. Você não era louco. Louco era a situação em si. Louco era Draco Malfoy cair de amores por Ginevra Molly Weasley e nem se importar com isso.

A _(sua)_ loucura tinha um tom de vermelho. E _ela _era a culpada.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Prezado Snape,

Por meio deste, venho comunicar que; depois de pesados e intensos momentos angustiantes, e depois de ficar mortalmente abatido, eu, _seu querido Aluado_, digito-lhe essa mensagem com a maior cara de pau e imbecilidade possível.  
Achado um pergaminho em meio às minhas bagunças, reconheço-o de meados de Novembro do ano passado. O pergaminho se referia a isso:

_"11 de Novembro de 2009 foi o dia em que eu comecei essa fanfic. Mentira, 11 de Novembro de 2009 foi o dia que eu comecei uma centred do Snape. 11 de Novembro de 2009 foi o dia que eu desisti de tudo. 11 de Novembro de 2009 foi o dia que eu fiquei sem graça demais para poder pegar o telefone e discar alguns dígitos - imagine o depois -... _

O pergaminho esta horrível; ilegível. Mas, depois de um esforço sem tamanho consegui ler claramente essas palavras:

_... 11 de Novembro de 2009 e era o seu aniversário de dezoito anos, e eu fiquei sem graça demais por não ter nada legal para ti oferecer. Comecei esta fanfic com este propósito e não consegui terminá-la. _

_Deprimente..."_

O restante da frase e da merda escrita, realmente, não dá para ler; sendo pela letra corrida e horrível, sendo pelo estado do papel. Mas, acho que dá para entender o real significado dela, não dá? E, o mais importante, eis que depois de enrolar e achar o pergaminho, a fanfic está terminada – digo terminada, não boa. Sabes que DracoxGinny não é meu forte. E sabes, também, que por mim a Ginny morreria esmagada pelo nosso querido Basilisco. Mas, por você eu faço um esforço. Por você eu quebro o teclado à cabeçadas e me enforco com o fio do mouse. _Hey, isso é prova de amor. _

Beijos gelados no pescoço,  
Aluado.

* * *

**N/A (real):** Brincadeiras à parte, vamos falar da ficlet...

Essa fic saiu não sei da onde. Pronto.  
Digo, minha primeira fanfic sobre esse casal. E, digamos que a Ginny não é minha personagem preferida - mas isso não é importante. Eu quis retratar nessa ficlet mais as características da Ginevra e o jeito do Draco em relação a tudo isso. Mas, na próxima eu melhoro.

E, _Rê,_ essa fanfic é para você. Porque ela só existe para você e por você. E, eu sei lá se você vai gostar dela, mas prometo lhe fazer uma melhor num futuro próximo.

Reviews?


End file.
